nterrariafandomcom-20200214-history
Zones
Info This mod allows the character to create a custom zone, zones allows you to demark some structure and area with a custom biome name and music. but when this goes with the Throne room it allows the player to create a kingdom. Currently this feature is still buggy - DO NOT TRY THIS ON MULTIPLAYER AS IT WILL CORRUPT YOUR SERVER! Citizens will gradually begin to increase, as of yet there is no way of increasing it's rate or any requirements. Once a player has created their kingdom, they can open the zone and see slots at the bottom similar to their ability slots, here a player can place items that they want to see. All items will have an automatic price and when another player purchases the item the owner of the kingdom will gain tax that he/she may collect. Once all the items that were put on for sale have been sold the player can remove the item from the slot and may they wish to sell it again, just place it back into the slot. When items are placed into the slot they are 'duplicated' for a price. Ps:. Can only have up to 30 Zones on the same world. Raccoon Trivia If you want to have a definition of a under developed system, that had so much potential to be a incremental thing on Terraria, then here comes the Zones system. Initially, the Zones system was intended to allow you to further customize the world, allowing you to create special zones in your world, with their own name, levels and monsters spawns. The system itself would be perfect If you decided to create a world with It's own progression, or a rpg server. As the mod development goes, the Zones system got more and more complex, allowing you to create a virtual city, with their own citizens, monsters defending it, and in the future, a territory war multiplayer event. This idea has never left the game in an actually fully playable system, and I still feel bad about it. I guess I remember part of the Territory War event. Your character could apply for citizenship in one of the territories, that territory needed to have beds to increase the number of citizens. Someone would have to be the leader, though. I guess the number of citizens influences on how many banner monsters would spawn to help defend your town. As I mentioned bellow, the monsters spawns were done by placing their banners on the zone management, so you could set any monster that has banner as your territory defender. I guess there would be a way of declaring war against another Territory. The player would have to go to the Territory that is fighting against and do something, maybe deplete the citizen count of it. I don't really remember how the system was going to work. But sounded like an awesome thing to watch. Because I dislike pvp. Ah, yes, you could set your Territory as pacific If you didn't wanted to participate of the war. I guess part of the Territory war or part of it's system is either on NTerraria 3 or 4 seasons. The system was in the season that had a spiked interface, I think.Category:Mechanics